Líos de una noche y sus consecuencias
by istharneko
Summary: Una noche dos personas se lían, luego se separan, se reencuentran y posteriormente se enteran de que son hermanos ¿Reacción? Un desastre total. GaaTema&Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Líos de una noche y sus consecuencias

* * *

**

_Gaara y Temari._

"_Hija, hoy conocerás a tu hermanito, ese que no ves desde que eras una chiquilla"._ –Le había dicho su madre aquel día, pillándola por sorpresa-. _Entra Gaara._

_-"¿Uh?"_ –Temari se quedó pensativa-. _"¿De qué me suena ese nombre?"_

De repente la puerta se abrió y un guapo y pelirrojo chico entró por ella. Poseía unos ojos aguamarina que tirarían para atrás a cualquier estúpida fan girl, y un cuerpo del todo deseable. Bueno, al menos eso era lo único que había visto de momento, y también la noche anterior. Un momento... ¿Podía ser posible? No y no.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa desconcertante y mirándola directamente a ella-. Has crecido mucho hermanita.

-Mamá, ¿seguro que ese es mi hermano? –Le preguntó con ironía y un extraño tic en el ojo.

Su madre se la quedó mirando inquieta, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza y cara de circunstancias. Temari estaba pálida como la leche y con la boca abierta en una mueca de horror. El recién llegado seguía allí plantado, mirando la situación con curiosidad. La rubia miró al pelirrojo y a su madre, uno cada vez, negando con la cabeza. Si ese era su hermano, es significaba que la noche anterior... Ella y él... Sudó frío; habían tenido sexo. Eso era... Si la familia se enteraba la desheredarían.

Vale, vale, volvamos atrás… Más bien a la noche anterior…

"_Era sábado, por lo que Temari había salido a divertirse con sus amigas a las discotecas de moda. Ino y ella eran las que siempre arrastraban a las demás a todos los garitos nuevos que abrían, y ese día encontraron uno que no podía parecer mejor. Dos copas por mil yenes. Una ganga, cuando en las discotecas sólo uno de ellos estaba a un precio que solía llegar a las nubes. Por lo demás, había muy buena música, y la compañía era del todo grata: Stripers, chicos guapos a tutiplén…_

_Bebieron, bailaron, rieron, siendo esa una de las mejores noches del año. Y de repente, el chico más buenorro del lugar entró y la miró; sí, a ella. Obvio, Temari era su nombre, porque en cuanto miró a los ojos aguamarina del sujeto se quedó sin habla, y olvidó hasta sus señas de identidad._

_Tan pasada de copas como iba Temari, se dio cuenta que él se acercaba, y al oído le preguntaba: "¿Quieres bailar?" ¡Y cómo decir que no! La muchacha aprovechó para pegarse a él y sonreírle lo más que pudo, poniéndose sugerente._

_Bailaron al ritmo rápido de la música, moviéndose sin control, dejándose llevar por la melodía de sus corazones, que latían sin control. Y así fue como acabaron en los lavabos, él con una severa excitación, y ella con ganas de pasar al séptimo cielo en ese mismo momento y lugar._

"_¿Tienes condones?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa. "Siempre" Le respondió él, llevándose la mano al bolsillo._

_Y con esas simples palabras, comenzaron un acto de pasión, entre besos, caricias, chupetones y demás. De los dos únicos hombres con lo que estuvo, este era simplemente el mejor. Fue la mejor noche de su vida, contando que lo habían hecho en los sucios lavabos de una discoteca…"_

-¿Estás bien? –La miró su hermano, pero cambió la mirada a una algo extrañada enseguida.

-Parece que nuestra niña esta avergonzada, mejor os dejo solos para que se expliquen todo lo que les ha sucedido en estos años. –Su madre se marchó sonriente, cerrando la puerta de la salita al salir.

-Pero mam… -Demasiado tarde.

Hubo un incómodo silencio opresor en el que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos; Finalmente ella habló, pero él la interrumpió.

-Así que tú eres la chica de anoche. –Dijo como afirmando, atónito.

-Aja –Ella siguió mirándole expresivamente-. ¿Có-Cómo vamos a solucionar esto? –Al decir esto pensó que un día acabaría convirtiéndose en Hinata. Rió de los nervios y el sudor impregnó las palmas de sus manos.

-... –Él se limitó a callar y luego dijo algo con lo que Temari se quedó a cuadritos-. Anoche no eras tan tímida. –La miró sarcástico.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? –Le reprimió-. Lo que hicimos anoche no... No es algo que hagan los hermanos de sangre. –Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja.

-Casi ni me conoces, sólo estuvimos juntos dos años de pequeños. –Le dijo, sincero-. ¿Qué cambió para que te muestres así ahora? Te recuerdo que anoche no eras así.

-¡Dioses, soy tu hermana! –Ella parecía asustada.

-Entonces lo mejor será olvidarlo. –Él se puso una mano en el pelo, acomodándoselo.

-Mejor que sí.

**&**

_Bien, quizás esta situación pueda parecer divertida, pero aseguro que no lo es. Ahora mismo quisiera morirme, porque he acabado otra vez con él, esta vez en su cama, con la habitación de mi madre al lado. ¿Puede haber algo más deshonroso? Bueno, vale, yo he querido hacerlo, nadie me ha obligado, aparte de que es asombroso en la cama. _

_La cuestión es que esta mañana me he despertado otra vez entre sus brazos, y he recordado que anoche me vino a buscar a mi habitación, y ¿cómo negarse, joder? Es que sólo con pensar que pueda venir por la noche así a mi cama, hace que moje mis bragas. Sí, soy una completa enajenada mental, ¿pero a quién le importa? Mientras pueda estar con él de esa manera creo que no voy a parar de sentir esto cada vez que lo vea o simplemente me roce. _

_Ah… Me voy a pudrir de tanto babear._

-¿Lo volvemos a _olvidar_, hermanita? –Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo desde la cama de su hermana.

-Más vale que te vayas, esta ya es la tercera vez que vienes, mamá se acabará por dar cuenta. –Le respondió su hermana, empujándole fuera de la cama de mala manera.

-¿Y qué más da? –Preguntó, con sarcasmo-. Sería mejor que supiese lo que hacemos de noche, y sobretodo por qué estás tan cansada últimamente.

-¡Ah, cállate de una vez! –Exclamó-. ¡Y largo de mi habitación!

-Está bien, está bien –Rió él, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, caminando hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Al verse sola de nuevo, Temari no pudo evitar suspirar y tirarse a la cama de nuevo.

"_Que desastre, madre mía…"_

_**&**_

"_¿Qué estúpido es tener hermanos, verdad?, ¿Por qué no somos todos hijos únicos? La pregunta es por qué me tuve que liar con mi hermano mayor, porque justo con él de todos los hombres del mundo. Es una pregunta que siempre me hago, que todos los días desde hace unas semanas ronda por mi cabeza. _

_Y lo peor es que mamá nos pilló en plena faena. Aunque no sé si ha sido malo o bueno, porque ha reaccionado de una manera extraña…"_

**&**

-Temari, mamá tiene que irse a… –La puerta de la habitación de Temari se abrió, dejando ver a una madre en una situación totalmente desprevenida-. …hacerle el tinte a la vecina. Volveré por la tarde, ¿ok? Cuida de tu hermano Gaara, mañana arreglamos el compromiso de boda. Te quiero, adiós cariño.

La sonrisa no le desaparecía del rostro, parecía que las comisuras de sus labios estuvieran sujetas por dos tiras de celo. Cuando cerró la puerta y los dejó solos. El chico no podía parar de reír, mientras Temari estaba a cuadritos, con un extraño tic en el ojo.

-Te tienes que hacer mirar lo del tic en el ojo –Le dijo él-. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Un cojín salió despedido hacia su cabeza, haciendo que huyera de la habitación, aún desnudo.

**&**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! Nueva historia en la noche de San Juan. Playa, fiesta, todo lo que queráis xD. Lejos de paranoias mentales, esto va a tener varias parejas, y no sé si serán relatos sueltos o una historia continua. Como siempre, incesto a full y relaciones prohibidas a tope, jeje. (Creo que me volví loca). ¡Besitos y saludos para todas! ^_^


End file.
